


mild noble domestic drabbles

by houseofhimbos



Category: A Mild Noble's Vacation
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, First Aid, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Minor Injuries, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, could be taken as platonic/qpp/romantic, no beta we die like men, oh also because they get drunk once (1 time) in the fic, teen and up only because jill has a filthy mouth, this is completely self indulgent and i have no excuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:07:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25330615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/houseofhimbos/pseuds/houseofhimbos
Summary: a selection of drabbles i wrote for a friend. they're all painfully self-indulgent, and i'm not exactly the best author, but i'd like to think that they get the job done.
Relationships: Rizel & Jill, Rizel/Jill
Kudos: 9





	mild noble domestic drabbles

Rizel was known for many things. His aptitude at negotiation, his… sparkles, knowledge of ancient languages and so much more. It was accurate to say that his depth (and breadth) of skills were formidable; enough so to make the land’s nobility take him seriously. Nowadays, however, he’d put the adventuring aside for a short moment. A ‘break’, as the common folk would call it. It was... the vacation to his ‘vacation’ here.  
  
Rizel was _not_ known for his cooking ability - and as luck would have it, the eggs were burning. _Again_. At this rate, he might as well purchase something ready-made from the bakery down the street. _The one Jill likes_ , his mind helpfully provided. With a sigh, he extinguished the stove and threw the eggs out for Mother Nature to dispose of. As he re-entered the building, a pair of arms came to greet him. Hastily maneuvering the still-warm cast iron pan so that it wouldn’t burn Jill, he mumbled, “I didn’t expect you up for another hour, my dear.”  
  
“Is that so?” Came the tired response. “I didn’t expect you to try to make breakfast.”  
  
“Yes, well, as you can probably tell -”  
  
“Yeah, the burnin’ smell gave it away.”

“I was thinking that we could go to the bakery you like for breakfast instead? You’ll have to put on a shirt, but I’ll pay!” Rizel’s smile could’ve blinded a lesser man. Luckily, Jill had some experience dealing with that.  
  
“... we get the same income.”  
  
“Isn’t it the thought that counts?”

It wasn’t worth it to argue, Jill decided. As Rizel went about the small apartment, grabbing the necessary supplies for a breakfast out together, Jill shook with silent laughter in their bedroom. The thought of Rizel cooking breakfast for him like a housewife was sweet, almost touching, but - he would’ve gone to the bakery with him even without the maneuvering. Still, he dutifully put on a shirt and bantered with Rizel as they walked down that early morning cobblestone road. 

It was _both_ their favorites, after all.


End file.
